Madurez
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Duncan ha decidido salir del agujero de dolor en el cual había estado, pero no podrá hacerlo solo. Trent busca entender qué quiere decirle su corazón. El destino tiene un peón listo para repetir un amargo final. DuncanXTrent Yaoi/Chico-Chico. Rated T.
1. Cambios

Luego de acumular experiencia, he decidido comenzar a publicar en FF. La siguiente historia es de **temática homoerótica** (Relación entre dos hombres) Si es algo que consideres inapropiado, por favor cierra esta ventana; no los obligaré a leer algo que no deseen. Si lo que deseas es echar pestes sobre mi trabajo, por favor que me aclares qué está mal y cómo debo corregirlo. Aquellos que sean escritos por herir serán borrados. Este fic está pensado para personas **mayores de trece años**, debido a que no existe contenido explícito, aunque hay **referencias a relaciones heterosexuales, relaciones homosexuales y violencia**. Las historias están narradas según el punto de vista de algún personaje, el cual es mencionado en el título. Comentar para cualquier duda, peticiones otras historias, hechos o emparejamientos para el futuro, críticas **constructivas** y opiniones, por favor dejar review, nada de lanzar piedras. Desde ya gracias por leer.

**Isla del Drama, Luz, Drama, Acción y todo contenido relacionado no me pertenece.**

**Spoilers**: Situado luego de Luz, Drama, Acción (Total Drama Action) Menciones de sucesos de dicha temporada (Incluyendo ganadores)

---

**Capítulo 1: Cambios. Narrador: Duncan**

Te sorprendes de amanecer por tu cuenta, no en alguna situación embarazosa o amanecido abruptamente, como habían sido tus últimas mañanas; esa realidad ya no es la tuya. En ese momento sólo eres tú y tu cama, mucho más cómoda que la bolsa con piedras en la que habías estado durmiendo hacía un tiempo, por cortesía de Harold, quien caballerosamente las colocó a fin de saldar en parte la rivalidad. Te sorprendes además de poder estirarte sin que una cámara esté registrando cada movimiento que realizas, cual mosca a un trozo de pastel. Te sorprendes también de encontrarte una vez más con tu baño. Pequeño es, pero tuyo. Tuyo y de nadie más. Tan bien has dormido anoche, que tus ojeras se han reducido a un nivel que no veías hacía ya años. Además, estas de mejor humor, y aunque eso no te gusta mucho, te sientes agradecido por el buen descanso.

Ya que estás en el baño, aprovechas de orinar, lavarte los dientes, ducharte y afeitarte, antes de que tu buen humor matutino sea reemplazado por tu habitual mal humor y flojera. Regresas a tu habitación, colocándote frente a su armario, del cual extraes desodorante, un bóxer negro, una camiseta también negra, unos jeans, un cinturón y un par de calcetines, los que en conjunto se transforman en tu tenida para ese día. Mientras te pones tus zapatillas, sientes el deseo de posar tus dientes en algo, por lo que bajas las escaleras para llegar al comedor, que está en el nivel inferior.

"¡Duncan! ¿Que haces tan temprano despierto?" La habitual voz seria de tu madre tiene un temple de sorpresa no menor al ver al dormilón de su hijo listo para salir a las ocho y media de la mañana "Hacía mucho que no te veía levantado a estas horas. ¿Quieres tomar té?"

"Prefiero un café, Jeannette, si no es mucha molestia" Ni como madre, ni como policía, significa para ti algún tipo de autoridad. Hace tiempo que le llamas por su nombre. Ella, por su parte, anhela volver a ser mencionada por lo que es; tu madre, mas saben ambos a la perfección que sólo un abrupto giro en tu vida, o una emergencia harían posible ese milagro "¿Y Stan?"

"_Tu_ padre salió temprano" Un alivio para ti; la relación con tu padre es bastante conflictiva, además que has tenido suficiente estrés en el reality, como para tolerar un sermón de tu progenitor, los que te resultan, además de largos y molestos, totalmente inútiles "Hubo un incidente y tuvo que partir"

"Ah" Poca, por no decir ninguna importancia le das al asunto; ni tú ni tu padre toleran verse mucho tiempo, de hecho, cuando uno comienza a hablar, el otro pasa monumentalmente del tema y se retira "¿Y tú ya te vas?"

"En unos momentos, Duncan" De seguro, piensas, la razón por la cual aún tienes un techo es tu madre. La relación entre tú y ella, aunque poco lo aparenta, es muy afectiva. Forjada desde que eras apenas un bebé, ha logrado superar el paso del tiempo, manteniéndose hasta estos días "¿Necesitas dinero hoy?"

"Pues el millón aún no me llega" Y, siendo sincero, dudas que alguna vez te llegue "Pero tengo algunas monedas por ahí. No te preocupes"

"De todas formas te dejaré veinte dólares" Te dice posando el billete sobre la mesa, junto con la taza con café, frente a ti "Aquí tienes tu café" Das un sorbo, el cual se queda varios segundos en tu boca, producto de la dicha que te produce el volver a consumir algo que sabes de qué esta hecho, y que, por demás, hacía tiempo no bebías. Tu madre aprovecha de darse un gusto y besa tu frente con ternura, cosa que te es en este momento indiferente; que lo disfrute "Intenta no meterte en problemas, al menos por ahora"

"Está bien" Eres sincero; no te sientes para interrogatorios policiales ni para noches en celdas. Después de lo vivido, poco deseas regresar a ese ambiente tan similar al programa en el que estuviste.

"Nos vemos, Duncan" Se despide antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y abandonar la vivienda con un estruendoso golpe, el que retumba en tus oídos varios segundos. Los minutos posteriores son de silencio absoluto, hasta que un timbre hace que te des vuelta para buscar el origen del sonido. Es el horno, quien anuncia que el pan con jamón y queso que tu madre cariñosa y secretamente te había preparado, está ya caliente. Algo que, curiosamente, era lo que más deseabas comer en ese momento. Bendita sea.

"Gracias, mamá" Suspiras antes de levantarte y coger el alimento, el cual dura pocos minutos en la mesa, debido al hambre que te invade. Subes a lavarte los dientes y a cerciorarte que tu peinado está perfecto antes de salir.

Muchas veces oíste decir que quien cambia más que uno con la fama es el resto, y vaya que tenían razón; sentirte observado y en boca de los demás, ver tu caminar interrumpido por fanáticos que te piden que les firmes un sinfín de cosas o que poses con ellos en una foto no es agradable para ti en ninguna forma. Pensando en cómo escapar de la horda de personas que sabes te está siguiendo hace varias calles, recuerdas el lugar al que ibas cuando buscabas privacidad: Una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Luego de dar varias vueltas confusas a fin de despistar a la muchedumbre, logras escabullirte dentro del recinto sin que nadie lo note. Una vez allí te lanzas al sofá que está en un rincón, listo para comenzar a clasificar todas las cosas que te han pasado desde la última vez que habías estado en ese lugar.

El tema más importante es, sin duda alguna, la popularidad que tienes en estos momentos. No te gusta para nada que la gente te siga a todos lados, además que para alguien como tú, eso no es conveniente; tu vida es un secreto y así quieres que se mantenga. Deseas con fuerza ser una estrella pasajera, de esas que son olvidadas a la semana siguiente, y así ser envuelto nuevamente por la sombra del anonimato, donde quieres estar.

El segundo tema es más complejo; tu vida amorosa. Ahora que vuelves a ser libre, puedes buscar a esa persona que dejaste antes de partir, a la que le prometiste volver para estar juntos luego de ganar. Aún quieres algo con esa persona, siempre y cuando haya entendido que los motivos que tenía tu deslealtad mientras estuviste adentro sólo eran divertirte a costa de la ingenuidad, y de paso asegurar tu estancia en la competencia. ¿Courtney? Una chica caprichosa, que lo único que quería era algo salvaje en su vida, algo que no pudiese controlar. Te convertiste en ese algo y la liberaste de sus cadenas; le ayudaste, ella está agradecida, pero hasta ahí llega tu aporte. De todos modos está saliendo con un famoso actor cuyo nombre no te interesa recordar. Le deseas lo mejor y das vuelta la página. ¿Gwen? Una amiga. La mejor, y la única que has tenido también. Y además la única persona a la que has sido sincero, con la cual te has abierto tal y como eres, y la única que te ha aceptado tal y como eres, sin mentir o aparentar. Ella, junto a DJ, son las únicas personas que conociste en el encierro a las que puedes llamar sinceramente, amigos.

Pero no puedes olvidar a esa persona que te dejó helado desde el primer día que la viste. Esa persona con quien casi no pudiste compartir por más que quisiste. Esa persona a la que pudiste acercarte cuando nadie miraba, y de cobarde no lo hiciste. Por ese miedo al qué dirán los demás, que no es la primera vez que te vence en estas cosas. Pensaste que era un deseo por el encierro, pero estás afuera y no dejas de pensar en esa persona.

Pero el destino sabe romperte el juego, con un accidente, o en tu caso, con una inesperada llamada, que en el fondo era esperada.

"Diga"

"¿Duncan?" Reconoces la voz, es inconfundible. Una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios.

"Veré si está, Al" Le bromeas, esperas unos segundos y retomas la conversación "¿Qué pasa, Al?"

"Oficial Alexander para ti, Duncan" Te responde con dureza y molestia. No puedes evitar reírte "Más respeto, muchachito. Tienes que venir para acá hoy"

"¿Me extrañas?" Te mueres de risa; no está para bromas, pero igual continúas.

"No te hagas el gracioso. A la diez de la noche te esperamos. Tienes muchos papeles esperándote" Y aparentemente sin más que decir, cuelga. Habías olvidado que te toca firmar todo lo que no has firmado en tanto tiempo. Pero en el fondo es bueno; tienes mucho que hacer, y es mejor empezar de hacerlo de una buena vez.

"Parece que ya me salió algo esta noche"

---

Notas:

1. Alexander es el oficial de libertad condicional de Duncan (Mencionado en algunas ocasiones) Su nombre real nunca ha sido dicho.


	2. Recuerdos

Gracias por la buena recepción de esta serie tan peculiar, me hacen sentir muy feliz y animado para continuar la historia. En este capítulo sabremos un poco más del pasado del joven delincuente, pero apenas es la punta del iceberg; aún hay mucho que el punk no ha revelado... Pero todo a su tiempo. Disfruten!

---

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos. Narrador: Duncan**

Despiertas sobresaltado, temeroso de que cierto conductor te esté esperando a unos metros con sabrá-Dios-qué tretas para causarte un daño físico, psicológico y/o emocional. A tientas buscas entre la oscuridad de la noche la botella de agua que dejaste andes de partir al encierro, que sabes está por allí. No tienes idea de si se puede beber todavía, pero no la quieres para eso. Finalmente la encuentras, la destapas y sin pensártelo mucho dejas que el helado líquido que queda te envuelva el rostro, deseando con fuerza que pueda entrar por tus poros hasta tu cerebro, para que reaccione y te diga donde diablos estás, qué te pasó y qué tienes que hacer ahora.

De a poco los recuerdos se te van presentando, como si estuvieras haciendo zapping de momentos de una película: Tu llegada a la isla del terror, tu fugaz "romance" con Courtney, tu amistad con Geoff y DJ, la alianza de chicos, el desgraciado del Chef y tu injusta y demencial expulsión, tu breve paso en la Playa de los Perdedores, el regreso a la pantalla, tu acercamiento a Gwen, el shock que te produjo ver a la "princesa" convertida en ogro, la final que ganaste, ese millón que te prometieron que sigues esperando, aunque estás convencido de que en verdad nunca existió, tu regreso a casa sin pena ni gloria, tu nueva vida como celebridad, la llamada de tu oficial de libertad condicional…

Llegando ahí se acaba la proyección. Abres los ojos y te incorporas en el sofá. Habías olvidado a Al y su llamado; te toca firmar y dejar constancia de tu domicilio otra vez. Sacas tu celular y miras la hora; nueve y quince. Al te citó a las diez, y desde el galpón a la comisaría son treinta minutos, así que aún estás a tiempo. Estás contento, primero porque Alexander es uno de los pocos, por no decir el único amigo que tienes que no sea alguien del reality, y segundo, porque con esto podrás realizar la primera parte de tu teoría al visitar a tu novio.

Te levantas y sales del recinto, iniciando así tu marcha hacia la comisaría de la correccional, meditando profundamente. Tu relación con Al se inició de forma tan repentina y avanzó tan deprisa que a veces no entiendes cómo sucedió todo. Te ayudaba en los interrogatorios, te hacía compañía en ocasiones cuando estabas encerrado, te apoyó cuando te sentías como la peor basura del mundo, y lo más importante, te dio esperanzas para seguir luchando. De hecho no abrías salido de no haber sido por él. Confió en ti cuando nadie más lo hizo, te ayudo a inscribirte, incluso prepararon juntos tu escape, y logró llenar en buena parte el vacío que Drake te dejó…

Dejas de caminar. Piensas en Drake, y en el misterio que envuelve su muerte. Un homicidio que no tuvo culpable, quien se llevó la vida de un criminal huérfano de diecisiete años. Eres, probablemente, el único que pidió mantener abierto el caso, junto con Al, pero como el sospechoso principal eras tú, no se te toma en cuenta. Reaparece ante tus ojos el macabro momento; la misteriosa llamada, la casa abandonada, la sangre saliendo en oleadas rojas que no cesan, a Drake diciéndote con sus últimas fuerzas que te ama, y que debes cuidarte, el beso que le diste mientras aún podía sentirlo, ese beso con sabor a muerte, la aparición de la policía cuando ya no había nada más que hacer, la grabación de ti, sosteniendo el cuerpo en tus brazos, abrazándolo y llorando sin consuelo, que tuviste que ver mientras llorabas, pero de dolor, rabia e impotencia.

Alguien te empuja al pasar, regresándote a las calles de Ontario, en el presente. Sientes que tus ojos arden; quieres llorar, llorar y quedarte en ese lugar hasta que el suelo logre asimilarte y te trague para así poder olvidar el amargo recuerdo de la muerte de quien fue tu primer amor. Ves una banca, no es lo que querías realmente, pero es algo y te conformas con eso. Te sientas, cierras los ojos y respiras lenta y profundamente, intentando alejar las imágenes que te rodean, imágenes de dolor y amargura, que se cruzan en tu mente. Comienzas a desesperarte, a sentir que esta pesadilla nunca acabará, y que el espiral de recuerdos que te envuelve en este momento se apoderará por completo de ti, cayendo en la locura.

Luego de varios minutos, logras dominarte y controlar el control de tu mente, justo a tiempo para reanudar el rumbo hacia tu declaración. Las calles se van reduciendo, y en cada una aumentas un poco la velocidad; deseas verle, estar con él, hablarle, abrazarle, besarle, pasar con el la noche, saber si aún quedan llamas en su relación o si ya es el momento de definir su relación como una amistad y nada más. Pasas frente a una tienda, por inconciencia te detienes; tu cuerpo te reclama beber algo. Te ríes, pensado que todos los que están allí creen que vendrás a poner alcohol a tu sangre, cuando la verdad jamás has probado una gota de alcohol. Tampoco fumas, y para qué hablar de drogas. Pides una soda y te la terminas de un sorbo, pensando en lo afortunado que eres. Drake fumaba, bebía y se drogaba constantemente, pero nunca te dejó probar ninguna. Te protegió siempre de esos tres demonios, a los cuales ahora eres indiferente. Le agradeces en silencio mientras recuerdas el juramento que hiciste con el sobre jamás acceder a alguno de esos vicios, regresas la botella y reinicias la marcha.

Cinco para las diez, justo a tiempo. O eso crees. Estás algo nervioso, algo hambriento, algo asustado y algo excitado, todo al mismo tiempo. Has tenido más deseos de verle antes, no puedes negarlo, en esas ocasiones cuando tú y tu padre sacaban la artillería pesada y discutían por horas, evitando los puños sólo por tu madre y tus hermanos. En esos días terminabas acalorado y molesto, combinación que se convertía en candela pura durante la noche. Toda una bestia, según Al; intensa e insaciable. Te ríes, de seguro lo harán esta noche, pero hay una razón. No es la calentura, ni los meses de encierro; es tu corazón. Quieres interpretar lo que sientes, lo que realmente deseas. Quieres a Al, pero hay veces que lo quieres como a DJ, como a un amigo, sin embargo hay otras en la que lo quieres como a… Bueno, como crees querer a otra persona, pero ambos se pelean en tu cabeza por tu atención y siempre Alexander acaba perdiendo.

Llegas a la puerta, te detienes, dudando sobre entrar o no. Lo meditas, piensas sobre que hacer. Te das vuelta a punto de regresar a casa, pero te vuelves a girar y abres la puerta. El recinto parece haber cambiado poco o nada; para ti todo sigue igual. Te diriges hacia donde está Al; segundo piso, pasillo izquierdo, tercera puerta a la derecha. Hace mucho te sabes de memoria el camino. Algunos guardias te miran, pero les ignoras; sabes que entre ellos y tú existen tensiones, por lo que ponerse a confrontarlos sería un error fatal, ya que son muchos más. Finalmente llegas a su puerta, y no ha cambiado tampoco; Al está ahí.

"Qué hay, Al" Dices mirándole fijamente y sonriendo; las llamas vuelven a arder.

"Oficial Alexander para ti, Duncan" Responde con frialdad y sin siquiera mirarte, con efectos inversos; la temperatura de la habitación sube más aprisa "Toma asiento" Agrega antes de acomodar su placa. Esa es la señal; aún no hacen la última vuelta de patrullaje, por lo que debe ser el policía malo para que no hayan sospechas de ningún tipo. Pero ya te podrás desquitar con él "¿Qué se siente volver a la realidad?"

"Sinceramente creí que sería más duro" Contestas mientras con descaro pones tus pies sobre la mesa "Llegué incluso a extrañar a mis padres"

"Ya veo" Te acerca los papeles. Los rellenas casi sin ver; tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ya te sabes tus datos y la organización de la planilla de memoria "¿Y Courtney?"

Piensas antes de responder; ¿Estará celoso, o tal vez herido? Quizás molesto, pero no tienes la culpa; eres todo un espécimen, es normal que atraigas a la gente, lo debería saber él mejor que nadie "Lo que sucede en la tele se queda en la tele"

"Ya veo. Que mal por ti" Son las tres, sin duda; celos de las chicas que captaron tu atención, herido por tu indiferencia hacia él, y molesto por tu actitud de insensible frente a él "Se veían bien juntos"

"Espero algo mejor" Dices mientras te relames los labios; estás ardiendo, y él también lo está. Ves en sus ojos la clara intención de lanzarse sobre ti y cobrarse en este mismo momento y lugar por el abandono de cinco meses, pero la puerta que se abre y expone al oficial en jefe cambia todo el escenario; notas que la temperatura se regula, que los ánimos se calman y que la evidencia sobre lo que pasaba se borra.

"¿Aún trabajando, Alexander?" Pregunta una vez ambos nos giramos a verle.

"Termino de hacer el reporte del chico y termino" Contesta antes de bajar la vista y comenzar nuevamente a rellenar los dichosos formularios.

"Bien. Una vez acabes con eso te puedes ir" Notas con gracia que el bolígrafo de Al comienza a escribir más rápido al oír esa frase. Sientes que alguien te toca del hombro, por lo que te giras nuevamente "Felicidades, espero que procures usar el dinero para algo más que pagar destrozos y fianzas"

"Se hace lo que se puede" Respondes. Notas que se irrita, que quiere golpearte en ese mismo lugar, pero se calma "Como sea. Hasta mañana, Alexander"

"Hasta mañana, Oficial" El mencionado cierra la puerta, dejándolos solos una vez más. Al por fin termina de escribir y te mira fijamente, esperando que digas algo. Como tú tampoco estás para esperar, complaces su deseo.

"¿Te dije alguna vez lo mucho que me excita que te hagas el rudo conmigo?"

"No lo creo" Te responde "Pero ahora que lo sé, lo tendré en cuenta" Termina esa frase casi ronroneando y se levanta, le imitas, se acerca a ti y sin aviso estampa sus labios contra los tuyos. Profundizas el beso, alargándolo lo más que puedes, para separarse luego de un buen rato, ya sin aliento. Al te pasa sus llaves "¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento?"

"Seguro"

---

Notas:

1. Drake es OC, por si algun se está quebrando la cabeza buscandolo.

Gracias, pronto el tercer capítulo de la serie. Dejen rews!!


	3. Deseos

He aquí el capítulo tres de "Madurez". En esta ocasión veremos a un Trent bastante afectado y confuso. Disculpas si me ha quedado algo OoC, pero a los personajes no les conocemos mucho psicológicamente, por lo que me di algo de libertad. Cronológicamente esta parte está algo más adelantada que lo que hemos leído de Duncan, como comprenderán a medida que lean, pero en los siguientes capítulos avanzaremos hasta que ambos se sitúen en el mismo momento. Es todo por ahora, disfruten!!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Deseos. Narrador: Trent**

Estás en una playa, acostado de espaldas en una reposera, mientras recibes los suaves mimos del Sol. Te encuentras solo, disfrutando calmadamente del lugar al que no recuerdas cómo haber llegado, pero poco importa eso si ya estás adentro. Hay un refresco a medio beber junto a ti, esperando que lo termines antes de que se caliente. Cuando acabas, oyes un paso de sandalia que se va acercando. Te volteas a ver, quedando con la boca abierta de par en par ante lo que se encuentra pasando frente a ti; un muchacho no muy alto, de piel blanca, un collar de púas al cuello, piercings en distintos puntos de su rostro, cabellos negros casi al rape a excepción de un mohicano verde fluorescente no muy pronunciado, y ojos azules. Penetrantes ojos azules, que sientes que queman tu ser al enfocarse en ti. El muchacho te sonríe antes de proseguir su camino a la piscina, a la cual se lanza con una perfecta maniobra. Nada unos segundos bajo el agua, reapareciendo para salirse y caminar hacia ti, destilando agua y mirándote fijamente. Esos ojos te hipnotizan, te hacen levantarte e ir a su encuentro. Ambos se detienen a unos centímetros de distancia, mientras se observan fijamente; a iniciado el juego de miradas, un juego que sabes no puedes ganar. En efecto, te ves obligado a pestañear y bajar la mirada con vergüenza, hasta que sientes su mano húmeda deteniéndote y forzándote a mantener el mutuo contacto visual. Abres la boca intentando articular alguna palabra, pero él pone un dedo en tus labios, sientes el sabor del agua y el cloro y captas por fin el mensaje; no es momento de hablar, sino de dejarse llevar. Retira su dedo mientras acerca su rostro hacia el tuyo, tú también acercas tu cabeza, iniciando así el beso.

Pasan minutos, quizá hasta horas, quien sabe, no te importa en realidad; lo único que deseas es que no termine el contacto de sus labios con los tuyos. Su lengua pide permiso para profundizar el beso, accedes y sientes cómo se desenvuelve víctima de la pasión por toda tu boca. Se separan al fin, exhaustos, sin aliento, aunque tú y él saben que esto recién comienza. Te toma de la mano, forzándote a seguirlo hacia una reposera, te hace recostarte, le obedeces mientras el se coloca encima de ti. Sientes que el sol comienza a molestarte mientras el comienza a besarte el cuello, posando con suavidad sus labios en cada centímetro de piel visible en aquella zona. Finalizada esa tarea, comienza a descender lentamente, deteniéndose en tus tetillas, las cuales masajea con suavidad, sacándote leves gemidos, los cuales acalla con más besos profundos y apasionados. Continúa pasando por tu abdomen, masajeando y besando la zona, mientras el Sol te obliga a poner tus manos sobre tus ojos, pero ni eso impide que la cegadora luz te deje de incomodar. Mientras su lengua se pasea por tu ombligo, la luz ha comenzado a hacer borroso tu entorno. Le miras con dificultad, descubriendo entre la luz que te sonríe, cierra los ojos y asiente a alguna petición que pareces haberle comentado. Quizás te estés desmayando, quizás estás desesperado por comenzar la acción de una vez, quizás…

Quizás todo fue un sueño, piensas, mientras notas que la cegadora luz proviene de la ventana de tu cuarto, que toda la saliva que te dejó aquel chico en tus sueños no es más que el sudor de tu propio cuerpo, y que aquellas sensaciones fueron producidas por tu mente, en un momento donde de seguro tu conciencia perdió la conexión, dejándote a la deriva de tus propios pensamientos. Sientes humedad; son las sábanas. Te pones rojo por la embarazosa situación que llevó a tu cuerpo a tal reacción; no puedes creer que haya vuelto a ocurrir; si tal vez hubiera sido una única vez habría sido algo sin importancia, pero era ya la tercera mañana consecutiva en la que ocurría lo mismo. Hace dos mañanas era en la cabaña de tu equipo, el día anterior en el jacuzzi que armaste con tus compañeros, y hoy habías sido transportado a la Playa de los Perdedores. Las tres veces fue con ese muchacho, en las tres ocasiones se besaban, en todas comenzaban un juego pasional, en cada una el sueño acababa antes de llegar a desnudarse, y no hubo ninguna en la cual no amanecieras por el sol, sudando y con las sábanas mojadas.

Te levantas, llevando contigo la ropa de cama. Suerte que tus padres salgan muy temprano y lleguen tarde, así alcanzas a lavar, secar y colocar nuevamente todo sin que nadie note nada, evitándote dar explicaciones sobre algo que no quieres comentar. Mientras inicias el lavado, recuerdas que todavía sudas a mares; necesitas ducharte. Buscas una toalla, te desvistes, te diriges al baño y entras a la tina. Aunque hay sol, decides usar agua caliente. Tu mente vuelve a rebelarse, haciéndote materializar a ese muchacho que ocupa tus pensamientos cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Vistiendo sólo una toalla ceñida a la cintura, se dirige a ti, con su mirada tan celeste y profunda como el mismo cielo, impidiéndote reaccionar, abriendo la puerta de la ducha, no sin antes despojarse de la prenda que llevaba. Puedes sentir sus dedos tibios pasando por tu espalda, masajeando tu cuerpo suavemente. Quieres darte la vuelta, para volver a la realidad y ver que en realidad no hay nada detrás de ti, pero tu cuerpo te ha traicionado, impidiendo que puedas realizar movimiento alguno, pero dejándote sentir cada una de las caricias, que se van haciendo más reales y más relajantes a cada segundo.

No sabes qué hacer; estás plenamente conciente del grave estado de tu alucinación, implorando que la tortura que tu mente impone cese de una vez, pero a la vez, en tu yo más interior, deseas que la fantasía siga y jamás termine, que la ducha y el masaje dejen de ser pretextos para fusionarte con el chico que juguetea con tu espalda en un acto de amor y pasión que nunca acabe. Dominarte y volver a la realidad, o dejarse abrazar a la locura; es el momento de elegir.

Logras mover tu mano; has decidido por el mundo real. Diriges tu mirada a la llave, llevando con cierta dificultad tus dedos hacia el lugar. La ficción no abandona tan fácilmente la lucha, mientras sientes que ahora te abraza, susurrándote al oído.

"No dejes que nos separemos, Trent. Tú y yo, juntos. Por siempre"

Finalizada la frase, giras por completo la llave. El círculo rojo ha sido reemplazado por uno azul. Al instante, el calor del agua es reemplazado por gélidas gotas que bombardean tu cuerpo. Te desagrada, pero tu plan ha funcionado; ya puedes moverte y comprobar que estas sólo tú en ese cuarto. Suspiras aliviado, agradecido de volver a la realidad, momentos antes de recordar que debes dejar de gastar agua y terminar de asearte.

Ya limpio, seco y vestido, vas por la ropa de cama. Extiendes las mantas pensando en lo raro que te has comportado desde que regresaste a casa; pudiste hablar con Gwen, discutir las cosas, llegar a un acuerdo para ser amigos, dejando las cosas claras para tu corazón. O al menos eso creías, porque desde ese día, Duncan vive acosando tus pensamientos. No existe una razón para que algo así ocurra, piensas, a menos que tu mente y tu corazón busquen decirte algo. La sola idea de pensar en las posibles interpretaciones del mensaje te produce escalofríos. Sabes lo que eres y lo que buscas; heterosexual, los hombres no te gustan, fin de la discusión. Si fuese tan fácil no habría problema, pero luego de cada "fin de la discusión" el delincuente reaparece y derrumba todas tus convicciones, regresándote a la calle de la duda.

Ordenada tu habitación, bajas a comer algo. Revisas en la nevera; aún queda pastel del cumpleaños de tu madre, además de algo de jugo. Sacas una rebanada y te sirves un vaso de los respectivos alimentos, buscas un tenedor y te sientas a comer. Sigues intentando ordenar los pensamientos de tu cabeza, que parecen nadar en un infinito océano de confusión e incertidumbre. Nunca habías sentido tantos deseos de estar con alguien antes, y mucho menos de una manera tan erótica como en esta ocasión. Además que las sensaciones que te generan son absolutamente contrastantes; te preocupa saber que quien tiene tu atención es un hombre, pero a la vez sientes que es la única persona en la que puedes pensar de esa forma. Tienes miedo a lo que el resto te pueda decir, pero estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Buscas olvidarlo a toda costa, pero sabes que ello implicaría volver a verle, y después decidir si cerrar el capítulo o seguir escribiendo.

Estás hecho un literal lío, a tal punto que llegas a desconocerte; ¿Un chico de buenas calificaciones, sano, de buenas costumbres, dispuesto a lanzarse a la aventura de estar con un hombre? Ni siquiera sabes si tus sentimientos serán correspondidos, dudas incluso de si conservarás tu integridad física si el muchacho se llegara a enterar. Respuestas, necesitas al menos una respuesta en este universo de preguntas que te absorbe. Algo que pueda servir de guía en este laberinto de Creta en el que se ha convertido la psiquis de un adolescente. Cualquier cosa sirve, lo que sea con tal de dejar de lamentarse y retomar el camino de la vida.

Tan concentrado estás que ignorabas por completo el hecho de que hace unos momentos alguien toca a la puerta con fuerza. Sientes temor de abrir y encontrarte con más interrogantes, por lo que decides no levantarte. El golpeteo sigue, mas tu decisión ya ha sido tomada; por más que insista no abrirás. Se reinician los golpes con más fuerza, haciendo cambiar tu parecer; para bien o para mal, lo mejor será abrir.

Te levantas con lentitud, mientras el golpeteo continúa. "Voy" gritas para calmar las aguas de quien esté aguardando en el exterior a tu encuentro. A paso lento, con miedo, te acercas a la puerta, quedando frente a ella. Posas tu mano en la perilla, girando con lentitud, extendiendo el momento de duda como te es posible.

Abres, y con ello, todas las preguntas se olvidan. Todo pensamiento se borra; quedas en blanco, estupefacto, sorprendido por tan inesperado evento. No puedes decir nada y tu compañía lo nota, por lo decide iniciar el diálogo por su cuenta:

"Hola, Trent"

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Comprensión. Luego de una noche de pasión con su novio, Duncan comienza a interpretar sus sentimientos hacia los hombres que concentran su atención.


	4. Comprensión

He aquí el capítulo cuatro de "Madurez" el relato yaoi más largo del fandom español de TDI/A/WT. Veremos a un Duncan bastante maduro, producto de sus experiencias en el reality, y en la misma vida. Aún quedan muchos misterios referentes al punk, pero cuando sea el momento adecuado saldrán a la luz los detalles pertinentes. Sin más que decir, disfrutad!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Comprensión. Narrador: Duncan**

Abres los ojos con cierta dificultad, por la luz que insistentemente entra en la habitación. De a poco logras sentarte en la cama, descubriendo que estás desnudo; tu bóxer pasó a ser parte de la decoración de la habitación de Alexander, la cual notas cambió nada durante toda tu ausencia. Ves tu reloj; siete y treinta. Al no inicia sino hasta las nueve, pero generalmente llega antes a trabajar y así alivianar sus tareas nocturnas. Vas notando al pasar los segundos que te sientes bastante bien; descargaste mucha tensión y presión anoche, piensas sonriendo. Te levantas a coger tu ropa interior para ponértela, y de paso identificar el resto de tus prendas, que se encuentran regadas en el piso entre más ropas, mayoritariamente del uniforme de Al. Ya al menos semi-desnudo vuelves a la cama dejando tu otra ropa a un lado de la misma, mirando las marcas del techo; si bien no es lo más interesante del mundo, es lo mejor que tienes para proyectar tu mente.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún no acaban de archivarse en tu memoria, por lo que recibes un par de flashes con ciertos momentos que se mantienen frescos por su intensidad. Entre ellos, en un plano completamente diferente, se destaca una imagen que, si bien no la viviste, recuerdas que apareció en tu sueño de anoche; tú, junto a Trent, en una montaña, con la vista alzada hacia las estrellas y a las infinitas formas que pueden tomar. Sonríes por ese recuerdo, pensando si alguna vez llegará a pasar algo así en la realidad. Antes de responderte que de seguro jamás ocurriría, y de regañarte por haberte ablandado al punto de soñar con esa clase de cosas, cuando hacía años que tu mente no jugaba contigo mientras dormías, una voz te saca de tus pensamientos.

"Veo que ya estás despierto"

"Oh" Es todo lo que sale de tu boca por la impresión. Sacudes la cabeza y diriges tu mirada hacia quien te habla "Hola, Al"

"Hola, Duncan" Se acerca a ti siempre sonriente. El cabello aún algo mojado, sus calzoncillos blancos, y su marcado abdomen aún visible por la abertura de la camisa de oficial comienzan a revolver tus hormonas a ritmos anormales para estas horas de la mañana. El joven te obliga a alzar la cabeza para que así pueda propinarte un beso de varios segundos, mientras sientes que la temperatura sube. Le tomas del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y lo depositas con la misma fuerza en la cama "¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Una rapidita, Al?" Dices masajeando su entrepierna con descaro, logrando sacarle un gemido a la fuerza "Puedo _sentir _que me necesitas"

"No puedo, Duncan" Se libera con dificultad de tu agarre "Debo llegar temprano para una reunión"

"Serán solo unos minutos" Ronroneas besando su cuello "No me hagas rogarte.

"Ya estoy bañado y a medio vestir, Dun" Responde mientras se levanta de la cama y se abotona la camisa "Si quieres venir esta noche, con gusto te recompenso" Agrega antes de ponerse sus pantalones.

"Qué aguafiestas eres, Al" Te giras, envolviéndote con las sábanas, fingiendo molestia "Para la noche se me van a pasar las ganas"

"Conociéndote, lo dudo" Punto para Al; la subida de temperatura no se te iba a bajar tan fácil "Bueno, si sigues con deseos en la noche, sólo llámame" Concluyó mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos "Debo irme ya. Hay comida en la cocina por si tienes hambre. Si quieres puedes pasar el día acá, sabes que no me molesta"

"Lo pensaré"

"No te lo pienses tanto" Dice antes de abandonar la habitación, y luego la vivienda. Finalmente puedes volver a la proyección mental, pero ya ni caso tiene; con la escenita de hace unos momentos las cosas quedaron más que claras. Te levantas finalmente, te restriegas los ojos y vas al baño. Metes tu cara al lavamanos una vez lo llenas de agua. La sensación helada es agradable y ayuda a aplacar las llamas de tu cuerpo. Luego de secarte, buscas gel en el mueble del baño. Una vez encontrado, comienzas a acomodar tus cabellos para que tomen su habitual forma de mohicano, sin dejar de divagar por tu mente mientras lo haces. ¿Qué significa Al en tu vida, dejando de lado tu lado conflictivo? ¿Qué sientes por él luego del sexo? No hallas respuesta durante tu sesión de peinado, por lo que te vistes y bajas a comer algo. Te sientes raro; Al es fantástico en la cama, lo sabes bien, pero ¿Hay algo más que te atraiga de él aparte de lo físico? ¿Hay algún sentimiento real entre ambos?

Decides salir y así intentar encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que parecen llevarte a un callejón sin salida. Por alguna razón te volviste novio de Alexander ¿Pero cuál es esa razón? ¿La impotencia de ser un prisionero, el frío y la soledad del reformatorio, u otra causa? Lo único que sabes de momento es que fue para cumplir un objetivo, pero ese objetivo ya se cumplió. No sientes mayor atracción que la que sentirías por un chico con cual salieras una única vez, al menos es lo que sientes ahora. Es otro quien ocupa tus pensamientos ahora, y unos acordes de guitarra emitidos por alguna persona que pasaba por el lugar te lo recuerdan. Sientes un impulso de estar con Trent, de compartir con él, de cuidarle y protegerle, de acariciarle, de besarle, de dejar que el tiempo y el espacio corran libres, ya que para ti perderán toda importancia mientras el muchacho esté contigo.

Te ríes, te recuerda mucho a lo que sentías por Drake. De hecho te sorprendes que las sensaciones sean casi idénticas. Con esa comparación las cosas han quedado más que claras; amas a Trent. No lo conoces del todo, no se llevan muy bien, pero tu corazón dice que es la persona indicada, y tienes plena seguridad de que tus sentimientos son correspondidos. Nunca una corazonada había sido tan fuerte para ti, cosa que hace que te de confianza. Ahora viene el paso más difícil; acercarse a Trent. Si lo logras la relación se formará por sí misma, pero antes tienes que ganártelo.

¿Cómo lograr tal empresa? No es fácil, considerando que intentaste robarle a su novia, que le jugaste varias bromas pesadas, que nunca estuvieron en el mismo equipo y, por ende, nunca tuvieron demasiada comunicación. ¿Cómo llegar, entonces, a hacer amistad con una persona que lo último que desea es verte? No sabes qué hacer, tienes la idea algo más clara, pero el plan no avanza. Necesitarás ayuda, de alguien que le conozca bien, que sepa sus gustos, que…

Casi al instante se te viene la respuesta a la mente; ¿Cómo no pensarlo antes? Era algo tan obvio que estuvo siempre frente a ti y lo habías pasado por alto sin siquiera notar lo mucho que podía verte ayudado desde el principio. No hay más tiempo que perder, por lo que te levantas e inicias la marcha.

Mientras caminas, comienzas a ver los agujeros de tu plan. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante tu explicación? ¿Se lo tomará de buena manera, o se molestará contigo, y por ende acabará con la única chance que tienes para lograr tu objetivo? Si cuando hablaron ambos fueron sinceros, entonces no habrá mayor problema.

Finalmente llegas, jadeando un poco; el trayecto fue largo. Tocas la puerta. Nadie responde. Insistes con el mismo resultado. Comienzas a impacientarte. Tocas una última vez, y es ahí cuando la puerta se abre, dejando ver exactamente a la persona que buscabas, quien se ha quedado perpleja por la sorpresa de verte.

"Hola"

* * *

Algo corto, lo sé, pero no se podía decir mucho más tampoco en este momento. ¿Quién está en la puerta de quién? Esa pregunta es la que de seguro ronda en sus cabezas, pero descuiden, en el próximo capítulo, **Consejos**, sabremos qué se trae entre manos el rebelde más querido de la serie.


	5. Consejos

Lamento la tardanza. Han pasado varias cosas que me han impedido avanzar al ritmo que deseo, pero les traigo este capítulo cargado de sentimientos para compesar mi ausencia. Disfrutad y no olvidarse de comentar!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Consejos. Narrador: Gwen**

Con lentitud, algo desganada e indiferente, caminas hacia la puerta, con la intención de, si te es posible, acallar las dudas de quien sea que esté tocando la puerta, quien, considerando lo temprano que es, de seguro es alguien que ha venido a buscar a tu madre antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Dudas que sea algún amigo; por lo menos toda persona cercana a ti sabe que no estás para nada sino hasta unas tres horas después. Quizás también puedan venir por tu hermano, aunque debe ser alguien muy despistado considerando lo mucho que le presumió a todos de haber quedado en el club de baseball, el cual comienza sus entrenamientos cuando el sol recién emerge, y hasta la hora de cenar, al menos, no estaría en casa. Todo parece indicar que tendrás que tomar lápiz y papel para anotar cualquier cosa que requiera la visita que, puedes casi asegurar, es para tu madre. Te regresas para buscar los susodichos objetos de la mesita que acompaña al teléfono, para luego cuestionarte de por qué alguien venía a su casa a estas horas sin haberse anunciado con una llamada al menos. Con esa duda chupándote la sangre, prosigues a abrir, luego de notar que el golpeteo se hace más intenso y que la familia no tiene planeado remodelar la puerta si la echan abajo. Terminas frente a la madera, con el lápiz y la libretita de notas en tu mano izquierda, y con la derecha acortando la distancia entre ti y la perilla. Finalmente enlazas con el metal, girando con lentitud, notando que el golpeteo se detiene súbitamente al hacerse notorio el rechineo del metal contra la madera. Abres, quedando estupefacta; ante ti no está ni más ni menos que el famoso, además de millonario, delincuente.

Le miras a los ojos, esos lindos ojos azules que sabes que te darán mucha más información que sus palabras. Reflejan dos cosas: Tristeza, y confusión. Y no de las habituales. Deduces que viene a pedirte ayuda, además de confidenciar lo que sea que le ande molestando. Aún con toda esa presión interna no deja de sonreirte y mostrar su lado amable, ese que sólo tiene contigo y con DJ. El también parece estar escaneando tu cabeza, aunque si comparamos, obviamente tu preocupación por conseguir empleo es nada ante el torbellindo emocional de tu amigo. Al parecer ambos están embobados intentando descifrar lo que el otro piensa, o quizás sea normal que dos buenos amigos se miren fijamente por dos minutos antes de siquiera ponerse a pensar qué decir. Al final es Duncan quien toma las riendas con el saludo.

"Hola"

"Hola" Respondes casi por inercia, mientras abres la puerta por completo y te haces a un lado "Pasa" Dun obedece. Echa un vistazo rápido a tu humlide morada para luego volver a observarte "Ni siquiera he desayunado, así que si quieres comemos algo"

"Ya comí, pero te acepto algo de beber" Te responde siempre sonriente, correspondes a esa sonrisa mientras te diriges con él a la cocina. Sacas algo de leche, y unas galletas, mientras Duncan acomedidamente lava dos vasos que habían por allí. Entre ambos sirven todo y empiezan a comer "Gracias, Gwen"

"Gracias a ti. Si no hubieras venido de seguro sigo durmiendo" Le mientes; desde bien temprano que estabas dando vueltas por la casa sin intención de hacer algo interesante. Aunque debes reconocer que si no hubiera llegado de seguro te hubieras muerto de aburrimiento; quizás estar en la competencia era como ir al infierno, pero al menos te mantenía entretenida en algo, aunque ese algo fuera mantenerte con vida. Antes de que te pierdas divagando en cosas sin sentido, vuelves a enfocarte en el peliverde "Aunqué sé la respuesta, ¿está todo bien?"

"Si ya sabes la respuesta" Bebe un poco de leche "Te tendré que ser sincero: No estoy del todo bien. No son cosas malas que me estén pasando; soy yo mismo" Concluye mientras se come una galleta, cambiando su actitud por una bastante más seria.

"Ya veo" Agregas mientras comienzas a abrir mentalmente los muchos recuerdos que tienes, intentando encontrar en alguno de ellos el motivo que sea causante del malestar de Duncan "¿Es por Al?" Dices, recordando algunas cosas que te había hablado de él.

"Pues sí... Y no" Dice mirando hacia un punto inexistente "La verdad... Tu sabes que mi relación con Al se basaba en... Bueno, en _eso_"

"No hay nadie más en casa Duncan; puedes decirlo con toda confianza" Comentas algo divertida por el color que ha llegado a las mejillas del punk. Y aunque te cause gracia el verle así, admiras su valor; no todos logran controlar sus emociones tan bien como Duncan. Todo un personaje, piensas.

"Bueno..." Continúa narrando y ganando coloración "Mi relación con Al no pasa del sexo. Para qué mentir; es bueno en la cama" Ambos ríen "Pero... Ahora siento que es algo muy superficial, además de vacío"

Ahora las piezas comienzan a ubicarse en orden; es claro que quiere un consejo de amor. Aunque sabes que el ser directa sólo lo intimidará; debes ir con rodeos hasta que sus inquietudes salgan a flote por su cuenta.

"Nunca he sentido algo así" Inicias con esas palabras tu estrategia "De hecho soy casi tan inexperta como tú, pero supongo que algo tuvo que haber pasado por tu cabeza para que te sintieras superficial y vacío" Bebes otro poco de leche "¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Así es" Responde, jugando con el vaso vacío "He pensado en varias cosas" Entre ambos recogen y limpian todo, antes de subir a tu cuarto. Una vez en él, te sientas junto a Duncan en la cama, mientras el respira profundamente.

"¿En qué cosas?" Preguntas con suavidad. No contesta; de seguro está pensando en cómo decirlo. Le alzas el rostro; esa mirada de tristeza ha regresado. Extiendes tus brazos, entregándole tu fuerza con un largo abrazo. Luego de soltarse, ves que de esos ojos azules ahora también enama una chispa de decisión.

"Creo que estoy enamorado, Gwen" Te suelta sin anestesia; por poco y te vas de espaldas. La verdad te sorprende esa respuesta, considerando que lleva casi seis meses sin conocer a nadie más que a los demás concursantes. Sabes que tuvo una relación de pantalla (1) con Courtney, y que hubo un intento de formar algo con uno de los campistas, ¿pero de allí a haberse enamorado de uno de ellos? Es un gran paso, Duncan.

"Es un gran paso, Duncan" Logras decir luego de la sorpresa inicial "¿Estás seguro de lo que lo que sientes es enamoramiento?"

"Sólo una vez me sentí así antes, Gwen" Dice muy seriamente "Sólo una vez"

"Pero si te sientes así, deberías decirlo" Le animas, sonriendo "Llámalo, platica con él un rato y busca la oportunidad de hacerle ver tus sentimientos"

"Si fuera algo tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho" Te reprocha con tristeza. Tiene razón; no tuvo miento en expresarse durante el reality, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto en esta ocasión? Un motivo de fuerza mayor. O motivos, quizás; hay que averiguarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan difícil, entonces?"

"Primero, él no sabe de mi condición" Vuelve a bajar la cabeza "Y mucho menos yo sé la de él"

"Pero eso no fue un impedimento cuando-"

"Se notaba que entre él y yo había algo fuerte, Gwen" Te interrumpe "Por eso fue fácil. Con esta otra persona, en cambio, es distinto; no ha habido la suficiente intimidad como para saber si él también puede estar sintiendo algo por mí"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Dices posando tu mano en su hombro, acariciándole suavemente. Puedes notar que la tensión en el cuerpo de Duncan va desapareciendo mientras cierra los ojos y continúa explicando.

"Segundo, no hemos tenido mucha interacción. Y diría que la poca interacción que hubo fue para gastarle bromas"

"Entiendo" De a poco has terminado masajeando el cuello y los hombros del punk, logrando que de a poco se vaya relajando y soltando "¿Algo más?"

"Hace un tiempo está solo" Comienza a respirar con más calma "Pero su ex es una persona a la que yo quiero mucho, y quisiera saber si tiene alguna intención de regresar con él, antes que nada"

"Pues son unos contra-argumentos bastante fuertes, si debo ser sincera" Se gira, notando la visible preocupación en tu rostro "A menos que tengas un argumento a favor contundente, estás soñando con un imposible. Lamento que deba sonar frío" Cierras los ojos "Pero no quiero que te ilusiones con una relación imposible"

"Al contrario; te agradezco la sinceridad" Te regala una sonrisa triste. Luego de un largo silencio, se levanta "Tienes razón. Sueño con un imposible"

"Aún no me dices cuál es tu punto a favor"

"No es nada, Gwen"

"Duncan" Te pones frente a el, con decisión en tu mirada "Te conozco; tienes un punto a favor para esta relación"

"No es así" Te responde, girando el rostro para no verte.

"Si realmente fuera así" Le fuerzas a que te vea "Me lo habrías dicho mirándome frente a frente. Tienes una razón para creer que puedes formar algo con esa persona. Al menos dime que no quieres decírmela; lo entendería, pero no me mientas. Sabes que odio eso" Se quedan los dos frente a frente, sin dejar de mirarse. Finalmente Duncan se suelta y se vuelve a sentar en la cama, al igual que tú "Como dije, si no quieres decirme no impor-"

"No es eso, Gwen" Juega a enredar su dedo en el cobertor de la cama "Como te dije antes, él estuvo en una relación con una amiga mia, y quiero saber si ella aún siente algo por él, antes de incursionarme en intentar algo"

"Entiendo" Le dices, mientras te acuestas mirando el techo "Entonces tendrás que ver cómo explicarle a ella"

"Sí" Dice antes de que la habitación entre en una ordenanza de silencio. Por varios minutos no se emite sonido alguno. Piensas en qué estará pensando el punk que lo haga estar tan callado. Te preocupa romper su concentración, pero te ves obligada a querer decir algo, pero es él quien habla primero y vaya con qué tema "¿Aún sientes algo por Trent?"

"¿Como dices?"

"Si todavía sientes algo por Trent" Repite.

"Lo que siento por Trent ahora es sólo amistad" Le respondes con calma "Amistad y sólo eso"

"Okay" Se acerca más a ti "Gwen..."

"Lo sé, Duncan, lo sé, ¿ahora puedes decirme cuál es el argumento que te dice que estás enamorado de Trent?" Le sueltas de golpe, estremeciéndolo, pero a los segundos se recupera y te responde con chispas en los ojos.

"Es raro, incluso puede sonar ridículo, pero siento algo dentro de mí, algo muy fuerte que me hace necesitar de él. Luego de que se fué, me sentí algo triste. Sé que lo notaste" Asientes con la cabeza "Y DJ también lo notó, pero gracias a ustedes no me sentía tan mal. Luego se fueron ambos, y me quedé solo. Fue lo más desagrabale que jamás sentí, Gwen. Ver que las personas que más estimas se alejen de ti sin que puedan evitarlo. Luego de salir, pensé que tal vez lo de Trent había sido algo producto del encierro, pero la verdad es que cada vez pienso más en él. No sé cómo acercarme a él, ni mucho menos cómo explicar lo que siento, pero tengo la corazonada de que él también siente algo por mi"

"Ahora que lo dices" Dices luego de procesar cada palabra "Siempre noté que entre tú y Trent la relación era extraña. La verdad es que no se llevaban mal, pero querían aparentar eso; les gustaba estar juntos, aunque fuera a costa de molestarse"

"¿Era tan obvio?" Pregunta algo preocupado.

"No" Te ríes "Yo los conozco bien a los dos, por eso noté algo, además de que no es gran cosa; sólo vi la intención de hacerse cercanos, nada más"

"Bien" Agacha nuevamente la cabeza, algo sonrojado "¿Y qué opinas sobre todo esto?"

"La verdad veo difícil que así como así logres algo" Te acercas a él, quien te mira con tristeza, la que contrasta con tu sonrisa "Pero lo que necesitas es saber cómo acercarte a él y volverte su amigo" Su mirada cambia a una de confusión "Y conozco a alguien que le conoce muy bien. Es más; fue por un tiempo su novia" Con eso último, se le enciende la ampolleta al punk, quien también te sonríe "Así me gusta verte, Duncan" Le das un cálido abrazo "Y ahora, manos a la obra..."

* * *

(1): Una relación de pantalla es una relación en el cual una persona homosexual tiene una "pareja" heterosexual (Un amigo de confianza que le ayude en el tema, o una "pareja" que esté inconciente de su condición sexual), a fin de mantener un perfil "normal" ante la sociedad.

Jeje, disculpas por los OoC de Duncan... Aunque si nos ponemos en el plano de la historia, en el cual su forma de ser en el reality era un lado "falso" de sí mismo, no es OoC... Para el que no entendió; éste Duncan que luce OoC, es el "verdadero" Duncan.

Nos estamos viendo muy pronto con otro emocionante capítulo: **"Suposiciones"**. No olviden dejar reviews!!


End file.
